


The Final Countdown

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eggsy's POV, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: You've waited all year to tell him how much he means to you...and time is running out.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #15 - Midnight

All year. You have waited ALL YEAR to tell him. And have you told him yet? NO. You promised yourself LAST New Year’s Eve that you would find a way to tell him about your feelings sometime this year. And the entire year is gone. Literally vanished. 

Well, not completely vanished. You have sixteen hours left. If you can get your sorry excuse for a set of balls out of your arse, you can change all this. Just tell him. How hard can it be?

9:06

“So…you’re gonna be at Roxy’s party tonight, right?” You ask, looking from Harry to Merlin and back again.

“Party?” Merlin stares at you blankly. Fuck. What if she didn’t invite him? You figured she would, she invited everyone else. But Merlin doesn’t exactly make one think ‘life of the party.’ And how rude would it be for you to talk about a party where he wasn’t welcome.

“Um, uh, she…she didn’t tell you?” You stammer. Harry looks amused. Merlin looks offended. “Maybe your invite got lost in the mail. Yeah, that’s it…cuz her handwriting is shit, if I’m being honest. Figured a posh girl like her woulda had fancy writing lessons or sommat.”

“I didn’t get mine in the mail,” Harry offers. “She handed it to me personally.” You sit back in your chair…because she delivered yours by hand as well. Merlin continues to look irritated and Harry sighs. “For God’s sake, Merlin, stop it.”

Merlin finally grins. “I was invited, lad, and I will be in attendance. Morgana will be in charge here, since she was off for Christmas.”

“Aces,” you say with a grin. You glance at Harry. “You too?”

“Of course. I’m sure Roxanne will throw a lovely party.”

You’re hoping for something a bit more fun than a ‘lovely party,’ but you simply say, “Yeah, bet it will be a blast.”

16:45

“Fuck. FUCK.” You whip things out of your closet and throw them on the bed. “JB, how the FUCK did I turn into such a loser? What the hell IS half of this?” JB whimpers and hides under the bed as a shirt comes dangerously close to his face. You flop on the bed and grab your phone. “Roxy.”

“What? I’m a little busy.”

“What are you wearing tonight?”

“It’s my party.”

“I realize that,” you say in a bored tone.

“Cute little black dress, of course.”

“Well, I don’t got one of those.” You throw an arm over your face dramatically.

“Clean trousers and a nice shirt. NO trainers,” she orders, and you groan. “I have a party to prepare for. See you later, Eggsy.”

Hanging up on people is quite rude.

18:45

“Really, JB?” You almost yell, remembering just in time that you now live in a nice neighborhood. JB pants up at you happily, his brown fur covered in even browner mud. “No one told you to jump in that puddle!” JB sits on your shoe. You groan and tug at his leash. “I don’t need this right now, you little furball!” You urge him along as fast as his little legs can go and then enter the house from the garden door. There is NO way you’re letting him walk in the front, and you’re not about to get mud all over your coat. You drop the coat inside the kitchen and scoop him up. “Bath time wasn’t really something I was planning on tonight, bruv.” 

You grab a towel, a small pail, and take him up to the bathtub. As you bathe him you decide to use the time wisely. “So, mate, listen…I consider you one of my best friends. You’ve taught me so much, and I’m thankful for everything I’ve learned from you.” JB whines and tries to jump out of the tub. “NO, JB. Stay!” You grab the pail and start to rinse. “I don’t know if you’ve figured out that I’m gay. I know you’re bi, and I was just wondering…I would really like to take you out on a date. Everything on me. Dinner, everything.” You say it again, changing words here and there until you have something that doesn’t make you sound like an idiot.

Who are you kidding? You’re going to sound like an idiot.

22:30

“Great party!” You tell Roxy. “And you look amazing in your little black dress.”

“Thanks!” Roxy shouts over the music. She gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Happy New Year, Eggsy. I hope next year gives you everything you’ve been looking for.”

You look at your best friend and kiss her back. “Thanks, Rox. I hope so, too.”

She goes off to mingle and you make your way back to the bar. She’s spared no expense on food or drink. Shrimp, nachos, stuffed mushrooms. A professional bartender is mixing pretty much any drink you can think of. You’ve had two martinis already and now switch over to beer. “Good evening, Eggsy.”

You turn around to see Merlin standing behind you, actually dressed in jeans and a casual jumper with no shirt or tie. “You…no tie,” you blurt out. “You look great, mate.”

“As do you.”

“Lemme get you a beer,” you say, turning around before he can reply. You push your way back to the bar and ask for another beer. You turn to make sure Merlin’s in the same place and are shocked to see a familiar dark head standing next to him. “And a martini.”

“Another one?” The bartender’s eyebrows raise.

“Not for me…for a friend. The tall bloke with the eyepatch.”

“Yes, sir.”

You take a moment to tug your shirt into place, make sure your zip is up, and run a hand through your hair. You weave your fingers around the bottles of beer and carefully maneuver through the crowd without spilling a drop of the martini. “Hey, Haz.”

“Hello, Eggsy. Oh, thank you very much!” Harry looks happy with the surprise drink and you relax just a bit.

“Thank ye, Eggsy.” Merlin holds his bottle up in a toast.

“We are by far the oldest people here, Merlin,” Harry says almost unhappily.

“But definitely the poshest,” you say before you can think. Harry looks pleased. Merlin rolls his eyes. “There’s some really good food over there on that table…want me to get you something?”

“No, thank ye, lad,” Merlin says. “But let’s go take a look.”

You’ve always found the food table at a party to be the best place to stand and watch what’s going on, and this party is no exception. You’ve already had a plate full of food, but why not another one? This way you have an excuse to stand next to Harry and Merlin, and also have something to do with your hands. They’re sweating like mad and you’ve almost dropped your beer bottle twice. Your stomach is doing gymnastics and your legs are actually weak…but you’re not giving in. You fucked this up last year and this year you’re going to say something.

Hopefully you don’t make an arse out of yourself.

23:50

The bartender and his assistant start walking through the room with empty glasses, and Roxy and a few of her friends follow along with bottles of champagne. “Here you go, Merlin…Arthur, sir.” She fills their glasses and winks at you as she fills yours as well.

“Please, Roxanne, it is a party,” Harry protests.

“Sorry…Harry. Hope you’re having a good time?”

“It’s a lovely party, Roxy, thank ye,” Merlin says.

You glance at Harry and realize it’s now or never. Only ten minutes left in the year. “Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Why, of course, Eggsy.” Harry glances at his watch.

“Won’t take but a mo,” you promise. “Excuse us, Merlin?”

“Of course. I might just go see if there are any shrimp left.” Merlin heads for the buffet.

You turn and make you way through the crowded room, heading for the first empty space you can find. Unfortunately it’s the bog, but Harry dutifully follows you in. You shut and lock the door, putting your glass on the counter by the sink. “Is everything all right, my boy?” Harry’s good eye is full of concern. “Are you ill?”

“No, I’m fine, although I do feel like I might bring up my dinner at any moment,” you admit. Harry silently lifts the lid of the toilet and you have to grin. “It ain’t that. It’s…” You take a few deep breaths, remembering the speech you and JB came up with during his bath. You look at Harry, taking in the perfect hair, the stylish jumper and trousers, the broad shoulders, the long legs. Suddenly the entire speech goes out the window. “Been gone over you for a while now,” you say, and his eye widens. “For like two years. Think about you all the time. Worry about you all the time, even though you’re behind a desk now. So damn thankful for you, for what you gave me, and every day I try to make you proud.”

“You do,” Harry says quietly.

“It started with a bit of hero worship, but now that I know you so well, I just…you’re gorgeous, you’re smart, you’re caring. You’re the bravest man I’ve ever met, and I know you deserve better than me. But I had to do this, couldn’t let another year go by without saying something. I got…” You check your watch. “…three minutes left in the year, and I’m doing it. I’m fucking doing it.”

“Doing what, Eggsy?”

“Asking you out on a date. I understand if you say no, because why the fuck would you say yes? But I decided to grow a pair and ask you.” You rock back on your heels and look down at the open toilet. Your dinner is dangerously close to the surface.

Harry stares at you for a brief moment, and you hear the counting start in the other room. He puts down his champagne, cups your face in his hands, and kisses you. A long, soft, tender, passionate kiss that you feel in your toes. You steady yourself with your hands on his waist and he pulls you closer. His tongue teases at your lips and you let him in, feeling him moan into your mouth.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Harry finally pulls away as the people in the other room go crazy. He grins as he looks down at you. “Well, I do feel that kiss is cause for celebration.”

“Cuz it’s New Year’s?” You ask almost sadly.

“No, because now I can admit the feelings I’ve had for you almost since I met you. You are an amazing human being, Eggsy Unwin. You are warm and kind, with the largest heart I’ve ever seen. You are one of the best agents I’ve ever had the honor of working with, and you bring more glory to the name of Galahad than I ever did. I think you are quite incredible, and I would LOVE for you to take me on a date.”

“You would?” It has to be the martinis and the beer. This can’t be happening.

“I would. I would also like to kiss you again.” Harry smiles and touches your cheek.

“Aces.”

00:13

Someone bangs on the door and you jump, forcing Harry to release your neck from the grip of his teeth. “Harry Hart, I know ye are in there…I followed your tracker. Some of us need to use the loo!”


End file.
